Man Enough
by Miss Vannix
Summary: These are just random writings of Sam/Dean. Wincest. (Deaf!Dean) (Top!Sam)
1. Man Enough

**So, this is my first... Rated M story... Please no flaming. Good criticism is welcomed. Thanks to my wonderful Beta-reader/Co-author Phoenixofthelostandforgotten! She's the best, and apparently, really loves this story. Thank you all for reading, and please review!**

 **Lots o' Love,**

 **Miss Vannix**

* * *

 _ **You Shook Me All Night Long**_

 _ **AC/DC**_

 _She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean_

 _she was the best damn woman that I ever seen._

 _She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies_

 _knocking me out with those American thighs._

 _Taking more than her share_

 _had me fighting for air._

 _She told me to come but I was already there._

 _Cause the walls start shaking_

 _the Earth was quaking_

 _My mind was aching._

 _And we were making it._

 _And you shook me all night long._

 _Yeah you shook me all night long._

 _I'm working double time on the seduction line_

 _she's one of a king she's just mine all mine._

 _Wanted no applause it's just another course._

 _Made a meal outta me._

 _And came back for more._

 _Had to cool down for another round._

 _Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing._

 _Cause the walls were shaking, the Earth quaking_

 _my mind was aching._

 _And were making it._

 _And you shook me all night long._

 _Yeah you shook me all night long._

 _Knocked me out I said you_

 _shook me all night long._

 _Yeah you shook me._

 _When you shook me._

Sam moaned as he shoved his brother against the wall with one hand on Dean's shoulder, the other wrapped around his hip. Sam growled as he captured Dean's lips with his own in a searing kiss. Tongues battled for dominance. Hands grappled for a purchase. Sam rolled his pelvis against Dean's, straining erections rubbing together, the rough denim of their jeans giving both too much friction and yet not enough.

Sam ripped his lips away from his older brother's and titled Dean's head back until he could look Sam in the eye and read his lips.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow." Sam's voice was low and gruff, though Dean couldn't hear him; he gave a smirk as Dean shuddered and let a gasp escape.

Dean had been deaf since the age of ten, when an explosion had taken the sense from him. John continued to hunt, and even Dean learned to hunt some without his hearing. Of course, he always had to have another hunter with him, and he always kept his back against a wall. Since one sense was taken from him, his others became sharper, more defined. He had a better sense of smell, and had even told Sam a few times different monsters had a distinct smell about them.

Sam felt Dean's hand press against his chest and sign, _Do it, if you think you're man enough._

Sam gave a laugh and took Dean's plump lower lip between his teeth. He ran his tongue along the flesh, tasting nachos and cheap beer. He let go of the skin and captured Dean's mouth in another kiss, letting his tongue swoop into taste the forbidden chambers of his older brother's mouth. He groaned as Dean's hand slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans and tightly squeezed the globe of his ass. His other hand traveled up and around his neck until they reached his hair and pulled, making Sam's scalp tingle.

Sam shoved his hands under Dean's shirts, feeling taut muscles under smooth skin quiver under his calloused hands. "You asked for it," Sam said and began to pull Dean's shirts over his head, Dean groaning at the loss of his brother's hands on his skin.

Sam successfully got Dean's shirts up and over his head, throwing them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. Sam's hungry eyes raked over Dean's sculpted chest, the dusky nipples, and the neat treasure trail disappearing under his jeans. Sam raised his arms as Dean hurriedly tugged Sam's shirts over his head. Sam trailed his lips along Dean's jaw, and down his neck, letting his teeth scrape skin. When he reached the dip where Dean's neck met his shoulder, he sank his teeth into the muscle there.

Dean moaned. It was small and almost soundless, but Sam had heard it. And he wanted to hear more. With his lips and teeth adhered to his older brother's skin, he fumbled with the button on Dean's jeans until he got them undone, and dragged both his boxers and underwear down, taking Dean's boots with the jeans as he threw them across the hotel room.

Sam's eyes were instantly drawn to Dean's impressive length, bobbing slightly against his lower stomach. Sam felt Dean's hand lay against his chest as he signed. _You're taking too long. If you don't hurry…_

He stopped signing, and his other hand slowly drifted down his chest to his engorged member. Sam growled low in his throat and grabbed Dean's hand, slamming it against the wall above his head and held it in place with his hand. His other hand made its way to Dean's mouth. Sam's eyes locked with his brother's. "Suck."

Dean took three of Sam's fingers into his mouth, rolling them around and coating them in a thick layer of spit. The fingers were ripped from his mouth. Dean's head thumped against the wall as Sam's long finger traced around the rim to Dean's entrance, then slowly penetrated. Dean's hips jerked forward as his baby brother easily found his sweet spot.

Sam's other hand was on Dean's chest, rolling a dusky nipple between his fingers. Dean moaned as Sam slowly inserted another finger, and Dean ground his hips down onto the digits, eliciting another moan from his mouth. Sam entered a third finger, and scissored his fingers the best he could at the angle.

Sam withdrew his fingers and yanked his own jeans down his thighs until they were pooled around his ankles. Sam then drew one of Dean's legs around his hips, and rocked the other one up into the crook of his elbow. He sealed his lips over Dean's and with one, slow thrust, he entered Dean.

Sam's mouth muffled the gasp his brother uttered and slowly pulled out, then slammed back in. The pace Sam set was bruising, and had him slamming home with the gentleness of a rabid werewolf. Dean's hips raised up to take every thrust, moaning as Sam hit the spot that made him see stars.

Dean's free hand was tangled in Sam's soft locks, his other hand still pinned against the wall by Sam's huge paw, his brothers fingers entwining with his own. Sam's thrusts had become jerky, and Dean knew his baby brother was close. He tore his lips away from Dean's. Dean read his brother's lips as Sam let go of Dean's hand and wrapped it around his aching length. "Come for me."

With a twist of Sam's wrist and the words, hot come spurted up between their chests. Dean's eyes rolled in their sockets, and his breathing was erratic. Sam came after another thrust, roaring and sinking his teeth into Dean's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Both leaned against each other to keep standing.

Sam slowly untangled himself from his brother and set Dean on unsteady legs. Grabbing a shirt that was a few feet away, Sam wiped both his and Dean's chests down.

Sam stopped in cleaning as he felt Dean sign against him, _You're man enough._

Sam smiled as he grabbed his brother's hand and tugged him towards the bed. Once on the bed, Sam pulled Dean across his chest, heaving a satisfied sigh. He pulled his brother close and tucked his nose into short blonde hair. As Sam spoke, he also signed into Dean's back, _It was my pleasure._


	2. Normal People

**I have decided to make Man Enough a series of one shots, staring our two favorite brothers. Some chapters will be shorter than others, and will be updated sporadically. Please review, I would love to hear what you think. A bunch of thanks to my dear Co-author/Beta-reader, she's the best. And thanks to anyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed. Y'all make my day!**

 **Lots' o' Love,**

 **Miss Vannix.**

* * *

Sam laid underneath a sleeping Dean, watching him intently. The way his chest rose and fell with each soft, even breath. The way his eyes fluttered under his closed eyelids. Sam loved it. He looked so peaceful. Sam ran his fingertip along the side of Dean's nose, watching with a small smile as his nose twitched and he turned his head.

Sam then traced his hand lightly down Dean's spine, leaving small goosebumps in his wake. Dean shivered. Sam's smile grew and let his hand drift lower. He began to draw patterns into the bare skin of Dean's ass. He stilled as Dean shifted on his chest, pressing his nose into Sam's collarbone.

Sam sighed. Dean was really out of it. It was understandable why Dean was so tired. They'd just finished a hunt a few hours ago, and the wendigo had them running all over the forest. It throwing Dean into a tree certainly didn't help either. After they'd taken care of it, they had come back to the motel, stripped out of their sodden clothes, and promptly flopped down on the bed, already asleep.

With more confidence, he turned his head slightly and traced his brother's jaw with the tip of his tongue. Sam spanned his other hand across Dean's back and took Dean's earlobe between his teeth and tugged. He slowly drug the skin between his teeth, letting it fall out of his mouth when he felt Dean sign against his chest.

 _Normal people are trying to sleep._

Sam laughed and pulled back to look at his brother's sleepy eyes. He signed against Dean's back, _Good thing we aren't normal then, hmm?_

Sam cupped Dean's cheek and sealed his lips over his brother' kiss was slow and sweet, Sam gently letting his tongue dip into the chambers of Dean's mouth, and Dean sleepily responding, becoming more awake as the kiss continued. Dean's hands tangled in Sam's hair, tugging on the soft locks of hair until Sam moaned at the twinges of pain that quickly turned to pleasure.

Sam could feel his cock stirring against Dean's bare hip and clutched him closer, digging his fingers into the flesh, leaving fresh bruises. He let out another moan when Dean ripped his lips from his, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Sam's throat. Sam's arms tightened around his brother, bringing him close and drawing the pad of his tongue down his throat, leaving a searing trail behind.

Sam quickly flipped them over, pressing Dean's back into the scratchy motel sheets. He held Dean's gem green eyes for a moment before he pressed a kiss onto Dean's lips. Sam slid his lips, teeth, and tongue down Dean's sculpted chest, paying special attention to each nipple and his prominent hip bones. He smiled as Dean shuddered beneath him, his fingers digging into Sam's shoulders. Sam stopped when he reached Dean's member and began his trek back up Dean's chest, his brother's frustrated groan rumbling against his lips.

When Sam was face to face with Dean again, he pressed his lips softly against his older brother's, and murmured against them, "You ready for me, Dean? Cause I'm ready for you." To punctuate his words, he rubbed his erect member against Dean's, drawing moans from both of them.

Dean wrapped his legs tightly around Sam's hips and nodded. Sam dropped his head to the crook of Dean's neck as he slowly entered him. The soundless moans that came from underneath him surged him on, and Sam gasped as he was sheathed tightly inside his brother.

He gave Dean a moment to adjust before he began to rock in out of Dean, hitting that spot that made him spasm and arch his back. Sam laid his forehead against Dean's, closing his eyes as his slow pace began to bring them both close to the edge. Sam's hand snaked down between their chests, grabbing Dean's weeping member, and with a twist of his wrist and a squeeze of his hand, Dean was spasming and climaxing between their chests.

Sam orgasmed after one last thrust, shouting his pleasure. He collapsed on Dean, his forearms no longer able to hold him up. Sam finally found the strength to slowly extract himself out of Dean, rolling over so he didn't crush his brother. Sam then pulled Dean closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

 _I love you, Dean. More than you can comprehend._ Sam signed against Dean's upper arm.

 _Love you too, Sammy. You're my bitch. Now, can I get some sleep without you pawing at me?_ Dean signed back.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Dean closer.

 _Sleep before I find something else for us to do._


End file.
